l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Jukio
Moshi Jukio, known as Grandmother to her family, was the mother of Moshi Wakiza and twice the Daimyo of the Moshi family. She ruled before Wakiza and came out of retirement when her daughter died giving birth to Yoritomo Kumiko. Youth She was a powerful shugenja and seer who studied with the Phoenix Clan as a young girl. She served with Isawa Tsuke in the Imperial legions. Tsuke had fallen in love with Jukio, but she was 10 years older and never returned the feelings. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 77 Centipede Clan Champion Jukio left the Legions when she became the Centipede Clan Champion. She was concerned with her daughter's marriage, and Jukio even celebrated a festival, where a number of eligible young Minor Clan samurai had been invited to be seen by Wakiza, expecting the young heir would choose her future husband. She also became the Chief Priestess of the Shrine of Lady Sun. Way of the Shugenja, p. 48 Other Family Jukio was an aged Champion when in 1126 her sister Moshi Euiko born a daughter, Moshi Nikko. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 59 Amaterasu's Visit On the onset of the Clan War Jukio was visited by Lady Sun in her dreams, and told her of the Second Day of Thunder. Jukio was entrusted to plunge her tiny family into the turmoil suffusing the Empire and stand as a beacon of hope. When days later an emissary begged her to attend a council of Minor Clans at the behest of Yoritomo, the Mantis Clan Champion, Jukio knew she had found her answer. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 93 Joining Yoritomo's Alliance In 1127 the Centipede conditionally decided to join the Yoritomo's Alliance. They wished a marriage with the ruling family of Mantis, to be determined later. Time of the Void, p. 54 When Kitsune Ryosei spurned Yoritomo as husband, he turned to the Centipede for a wife. Jukio offered him her daughter Moshi Wakiza, acting as she believed Lady Sun directed her. Cursed In 1132 Lord Moon fell in battle with Hitomi, and just before Amaterasu committed jigai, she had visited Wakiza, seeking to speak with Yoritomo's bride in her dreams. Lady Sun found boundless dreams of glory and desire flooding Wakiza's soul. The Moshi were cursed, their daimyo would never know the peace of death until the family's betrayal was redeemed by a selfless act of loyalty. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 93-94 Moshi Daimyo Wakiza's Death Wakiza married Yoritomo, cementing the Centipede Clan's position within Yoritomo's Alliance. Mantis Clan Letter #6 IH v3 #2 Jukio was never pleased when the Centipede Clan merged with the Mantis Clan. Clan Letter to the Mantis #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) In 1133 after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate Wakiza died tainted. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 23 Though it was Wakiza that had angered Lady Sun, the curse fell upon Moshi Jukio. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 94 The official recognition as family of the Mantis was made by Toturi I in 1134. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 8 Haru's Apprentice In 1144 the settlement which would be known as Water Hammer City rapidly grew. The monk and blacksmith Haru accepted his first students, who were offered the chance to practice his skills on the sacred forge there, Strongholds of the Empire, p. 96-97 a scale of the Water Dragon herself. All of the clans save the Scorpion answered this call, and Jukio came there as the Mantis representative. She worked night and day for a week in the forge, to craft the Amulet of Amaterasu, which was kept in the city. Book of Water, pp. 133-134 Bitterness Jukio was well known for her wisdom and devotion to Lady Sun in her youth. She had seen how her daughter Wakiza had neglected her duties as High Priestess of Amaterasu, being more interested in helping Yoritomo build the Mantis into a Great Clan. Jukio blamed Wakiza for the death of the goddess. Old age, war and the death of Lady Sun twisted her into a bitter old woman. Cursed as many other Moshi shugenja were, she lived well past her hundredth year until she learned the lesson of respect and forgiveness. Jukio believed that her test of loyalty laid in serving Yoritomo Kitao despite she neither liked nor respected Kitao. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 41-42 Grand-grand-nephews Moshi Jukio was the grand-grand-aunt of Kalani Secrets of the Mantis, p. 42 and Mogai, making their father Moshi Utamaro her grand-nephew. Jukio's bitterness towards males, especially male shugenja, caused Mogai and Utamaro to suffer the shame of being ignored by Jukio and the Mantis. Mogai's brother Moshi Kalani strived for her approval, even after Mogai had given up such toughts. Granddaughter Her grandaughter Yoritomo Kumiko's birth had been kept a secret even from her. Jukio was outraged that such a thing had been hidden from her and felt that Kumiko's life as a samurai had been wasted when she surely could have been a shugenja. Four Winds Era Jukio gave the Golden Obi of the Sun Goddess to Toturi Tsudao. Golden Obi of the Sun Goddess (Gold flavor) The spirit of Amaterasu had not been raised to the Heavens as could be expected, but returned to the Kharmic Wheel to be reincarnated as a mortal. Jukio believed that Tsudao was the vessel of Amaterasu's reincarnation. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 40 Mantis Civil War In the Mantis Civil War, Moshi Eihime urged Jukio to accept Kumiko as the Mantis Clan Champion. Moshi Eihime (Winds of Change flavor) When in 1160 Jukio was visited by Miya Hatori and Fuzake Sekkou they talked about the pretender, the supposed Yoritomo's daughter and her own granddaughter, Yoritomo Kumiko. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 33-34 Jukio changed her loyalties from Yoritomo Kitao to Kumiko after seeing the abomination Kitao was. Yoritomo Kitao (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Finally, Jukio knew that Kumiko had been hiding her taint. Once and Again (Heaven and Earth flavor) Death Jukio finally died in 1160 after her longevity curse was lifted by her acceptance of Kumiko, Jukio's "pure and honorable display of loyalty." Her niece Moshi Amika took her place as Moshi daimyo and showed little of Jukio's prejudices. Moshi Amika (Diamond flavor) See also * Moshi Jukio/Meta External Links * Moshi Jukio (Broken Blades) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Centipede Clan Leaders Category:Prophets Category:Emerald Magistrates